The present invention relates to an electronic distance measuring method and an electronic distance measuring instrument for projecting a pulsed light, for receiving a reflected pulsed light reflected from an object to be measured, and for measuring a distance to the object to be measured according to time difference from the time to project the pulsed light to the time to receive the reflected pulsed light.
In the past, there have been thought up various types of electronic distance measuring instrument using the pulsed light, and a direct sampling system for converting waveform of the pulsed light directly by analog-digital conversion has also been used.
In the conventional type direct sampling systems, there have been such problems that these direct sampling systems are inferior to the systems for distance measurement using filter array because due to restriction of performance characteristics of sampling in A/D conversion, performance characteristics are inferior to performance characteristics of the distance measuring system using filter array. However, there have been problems in that circuit arrangement is more complicated in the system for distance measurement using filter array, and that more components are required, and also, larger circuit board is needed.